Transformers: Into the Cosmos
Transformers: Into the Cosmos is a 2019 American science fiction-action film based on the Transformers toy line. It's the sixth & last installment of the live-action Transformers film series & a direct sequel to 2017's Transformers: The Last Knight. Premise 3 years after Cybertron arrived to repair itself, the Autobots are repairing Cybertron, though the TRF are still in effect & looking for the Transformers under a new leader named Silas. Not helped by Quintessa returning as well as Unicron possessing Megatron in order to awake himself, leading Optimus to think they should rebuilt their fallen allies & team up with the Decepticons to save both planets & the universe. Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots who now has to make up for believing Quintessa's deception & his time as Nemesis Prime, despite that he retains some of the hatred he had for humanity, because of what happened in the previous 2 films. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Silver Western Star 5700 Custom Semi-Trailer Truck. He finds out that Quintessa survived & Megatron being possessed by Unicron & tries to save Megatron & stop Quintessa & Unicron. * Ultra Magnus (Gary Oldman): Optimus' daring & fearless second-in-command who can a bit hung up over protocol & transforms into a 2018 Blue/Red/White Peterbilt 389 Semi-Truck. Mistaken for Optimus, the only difference is he more suited to protect others than leading them. He arrived to Earth to help fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & helps Optimus deal with the Unicron-possessed Megatron. * Windblade (Jennifer Lawrence): Optimus' third-in-command who was a Cityspeaker that became Ultra Magnus' lieutenant until now who puts truth & duty first & transforms into a Red/Black Eurofighter Typhoon Fighter Jet. She arrived to Earth to help fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & bonds with Chloe. * Bumblebee (Erik Aadahl): An Autobot scout who recently got his voice & transforms into a custom-built Yellow/Black 2019 Chevrolet Camaro Sports Car. He rescues Chloe during one battle & fights Barricade before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Jazz (Michael B. Jordan): Optimus' calm & collected third-in-command who now transforms into a White/Blue/Silver 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car, since the Pontiac Solstice has been discontinued. He was rebuilt by KSI to help stop Quintessa & Unicron despite having been ripped in 2 in the first film & gets to know Hot Rod. His voice pattern is now based off Adonis "Donnie" Johnson from Creed. * Ironhide (Norman Reedus): Autobot Weapons Expert who now transforms into a Black/Grey/Red International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck, since the GMC Topkick has been discontinued. He was rebuilt by KSI to help stop Quintessa & Unicron, despite having died of cosmic rust in Dark of the Moon. ''His voice pattern is now based off Daryl Dixon from ''The Walking Dead. * Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): Autobot Medic who now transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green Ford F-350 Armored Ambulance. He was rebuilt by KSI with the help of his spark being recovered on Lockdown's ship to help stop Quintessa & Unicron & fought Knock Out before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. His voice pattern is now based off Dr. Gregory House from House M.D. ''His robot mode resembles a doctor. * Arcee (Elizabeth Olsen): A female Autobot Warrior who now transforms into a Blue/Pink/White 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman Sports Car. She was rebuilt by KSI with some of Elita One & Chromia's parts to help stop Quintessa & Unicron & bonds with Carly, despite having died in ''Revenge of the Fallen. Her robot mode now resembles Jessica Jones from the Marvel Netflix franchise. * Prowl (Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' uptight & solitary security officer whose by the books & transforms into a White/Blue/Black New York Police Department 2019 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Police Car. He arrives to Earth to help fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & helps Bumblebee & Hot Rod in escorting Carly, Chloe & Jack out of the battlefield. * Bulkhead (Channing Tatum): Autobot Muscle who's friends with Hound, Wheeljack, Leadfoot, Roadbuster & Topspin & appears to be little more big at first glance. The second & third glances don't do much to improve that impression & capable of berserker charges that even the Decepticons have learned to respect & fear. He transforms into a Green Mercedes-Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck. He arrives to Earth to help fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & reunites with Leadfoot. * Sideswipe (Matthew McConaughey): The Autobot combat instructor who now transforms into a Silver/Red/Black 2018 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept Car. He was rebuilt to help stop Quintessa & Unicron, despite being killed by Cemetery Wind in Age of Extinction ''& later fights Blackout before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Jetfire (Mark Strong): The Autobot Air Commander & former Decepticon who now transforms into a White/Red/Blue Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. He was rebuilt in a younger body to help stop Quintessa & Unicron, despite sacrificing himself in ''Revenge of the Fallen ''& helps the Aerialbots many times. * Perceptor (Paul Bettany): The Autobots' renowned scientist & astronomer who's one of the finest minds on Cybertron & transforms into a Red/Black/Grey 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD Pickup Truck. He arrives to Earth to help fix Cybertron & to help stop Quintessa & Unicron & fights Shockwave before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. His voice pattern is based off J.A.R.V.I.S./Vision from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Hound (Jeff Bridges): An Autobot commando unit who now transforms into a Green Renault Kerax 8x8 Heavy Utility Truck. He gave Ratchet back the role of medic, is glad that Leadfoot came back & guns down a lot of Vehicons & later Unicronians in the movie. * Cogman (Jim Carter): A polite sociopathic, human-sized headmaster who now has a larger robot mode created by KSI which transforms into a Grey/Blue 2017 Aston Martin DB11 Sports Car. He now serves Izabella & Jimmy's servant & joins the other Autobots to take his frustration out on the Decepticons & later Unicronians. * Wheeljack (Robert Downey, Jr.): The Autobot engineer who invents gadgets, equipment & weapons & now transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue Dodge Ram 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. He was rebuilt by KSI to help stop Quintessa & Unicron, despite being killed in ''Dark of the Moon & creates gadgets for the Autobots & later Decepticons. * Hot Rod (Omar Sy): Bumblebee's brave & patient brother-in-arms as the 2 have fought in many battles together & transforms into a Dark Grey/Red Lamborghini Centenario Sports Car. He also finds his inability to get rid of his hated French accent a source of constant frustration. He hangs with Bumblebee after Edmund's death, manages to get rid of his accent & later fights Blitzwing before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Cliffjumper (Dwayne Johnson): An brash, trigger-happy & smart-talking Autobot who has the same body scheme as Bumblebee but transforms into a Red/Black/Silver 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. He arrives to Earth to help fix Cybertron & to help stop Quintessa & Unicron & helps Arcee fight Airachnid before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Drift (Ken Watanabe): An Autobot tactician & a former Decepticon assassin who now transforms into a White/Red/Black/Blue 2018 Honda NSX Sports Car, but retains his Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter form. He takes Jack away from the battle zone he was in & fights his former partner Bludgeon before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Mirage (Antonio Banderas): The Autobot spy who now transforms into a Blue/White/Red Ferrari 488 Sports Car. He was rebuilt by KSI to help stop Quintessa & Unicron, despite being killed by Cemetery Wind in Age of Extinction & fights Lugnut before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Crosshairs (Russel Crowe): A cocky Autobot paratrooper & sniper whose ego lends him a misplaced belief in his future command of the Autobots & transforms into a Green/Black 2018 Chevrolet C7 Corvette Stingray Concept Car. He escorts Chloe out of the battle zone & fights Starscream where they realize they're not so different, before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): A fast-talking Autobot Data Courier & Messenger where saying you can't understand him is an understatement who transforms into a Light Blue/White/Dark Blue Koenigsegg Agera R Sports Car. He arrives to Earth to fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & outran Leadfoot, Roadbuster & Topspin in 1 battle. * Leadfoot (Andrew Lincoln): An Autobot who speaks in a Cockney accent & transforms into a Red Weaponized Earnhardt Ganassi Racing No. 42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car. He was rebuilt by KSI to help stop Quintessa & Unicron, despite being killed by Cemetery Wind in Age of Extinction ''& reunites with Bulkhead, Roadbuster & Topspin. His voice pattern is now based off Rick Grimes from ''The Walking Dead. * Roadbuster (Jeff Bennett): One of Leadfoot's right-hand bots who speaks in a Scottish accent & transforms into a Green/White/Orange Weaponized Hendrick Motorsports No. 88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car. He & Topspin take Simmons out of Cuba & reunite with Leadfoot during 1 battle. * Topspin (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau): Roadbuster's partner who speaks in a Danish accent & transforms into a Blue/White/Dark Grey/Black Weaponized Hendrick Motorsports No. 48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car. He & Roadbuster take Simmons out of Cuba & reunite with Leadfoot during 1 battle. His voice pattern is now based off Jamie Lannister from Game of Thrones. * Springer (Bradley Cooper): Autobot Aerial Defense Specialist who's a loyal soldier through & through & transforms into a Green V-22 Osprey Helicopter. He arrives to Earth to fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & fights Unicronians later in the movie. * Daytrader (Steve Buscemi): A Cybertronian scavenger who's held in disregard by the Autobots for being annoying despite his skill in finding good material & now transforms into a Green 2019 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter 4X4 Dropside 4 Door Lang Van. He's the one who notices Quintessa & Wheeljack uses some of his junk to create his gadgets. * Bulldog (Chris Hemsworth): An Autobot veteran of World War I & World War II who suffers from 'robot dementia' & transforms into a Grey Army Mark IV Tank. He joined the Autobots after Edmund's death & guards the Autobots' new base. His voice pattern is now based off Thor from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): Autobot Transport & Guardian who transforms into the Ark. He was reawakened by the Autobots after they fixed him from when Cybertron arrived, fought Trypticon before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up & he & Trypticon carried the surviving humans off Earth as Unicron was waking up. Dinobots * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who fights Predaking & the Decepticon combiners with Superion before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. ** Grimlock (Manu Bennett): The leader of the Dinobots with a rather rough n' tough attitude & his general approach to a problem is to smash it first, worry about the specifics later. However, he can act more like a dog when he did something wrong. He transforms into a Mechanical Horned Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Upper Torso. He learned to talk thanks to Perceptor & he & the other Dinobots destroyed several Vehicons & Unicronians. His voice pattern is based off Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke from Arrow. ** Slug (Vin Diesel): Dinobot Second-in-Command who doesn't like you & he doesn't like your face. Don't bother trying to give him orders, unless they involve head-butting an opponent into next week & don't bother trying to make peace with him, because he wants a fight & he's going to start a fight on your face. He transforms into a Mechanical Spiked & Bestial Triceratops/Right Leg. He learned to talk thanks to Perceptor & he & the other Dinobots destroyed several Vehicons & Unicronians. ** Strafe (Andy Serkis): Dinobot Third-in-Command & Aerial Warrior where you'd be forgiven if upon seeing him appear on the battlefield, you had some sort of embarrassing evacuation of waste. However, he's an interesting contradiction in terms; while a powerful & merciless warrior on the field, he's one of the most friendly & approachable individuals you're ever likely to meet. He transforms into a Mechanical 2-Headed, 2-Tailed Pteranodon/Left Leg. He learned to talk thanks to Perceptor & he & the other Dinobots destroyed several Vehicons & Unicronians. ** Scorn (Emilia Clarke): Dinobot Fourth-in-Command & Demolition Expert which is what happens when you combine a destructive war machine with a predator. Nothing else so much as a destroyer on two legs, she's strong & massive. She transforms into a Mechanical 3-spined Spinosaurus/Right Arm. She learned to talk thanks to Perceptor & she & the other Dinobots destroyed several Vehicons & Unicronians. ** Snarl (Idris Elba): Dinobot Berserker who hates everybody. The only time he smiles is when he stares at you when you're dead or when he's about to murder you. This is a cover for his depression. He transforms into a Mechanical Huayangosaurus/Left Arm. He, Slog & Slash were discovered between the previous film & this film in the ice like the other Dinobots in Age of Extinction, learned to talk thanks to Perceptor & he & the other Dinobots destroyed several Vehicons & Unicronians. His voice pattern is based off Shere Khan from The Jungle Book (2016). ** Slog (Kevin Michael Richardson): The Dinobot Muscle who's dumb. Really dumb. Even Grimlock can outsmart him, but it actually proves strategic, as all his brain cells have been traded to pure robot muscle. He transforms into an amalgam of an Apatosaurus & a Brachiosaurus with spikes adorning its backside. He, Snarl & Slash were discovered between the previous film & this film in the ice like the other Dinobots in Age of Extinction, learned to talk thanks to Perceptor & he & the other Dinobots destroyed several Vehicons & Unicronians. ** Slash (Chris Pratt): Dinobot Scout whose skilled in the arts of stealth & tracking, he can cut down his target without getting detected or hunt down his next victim with ease. He transforms into a Mechanical Feather Velociraptor/Chestplate. He, Snarl & Slog were discovered between the previous film & this film in the ice like the other Dinobots in Age of Extinction, learned to talk thanks to Perceptor & he & the other Dinobots destroyed several Vehicons & Unicronians. Aerialbots * Superion (Jamieson Price): The combined form of the Dinobots who fights the Decepticon combiners with Volcanius before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. ** Silverbolt (Robert Redford): The acrophobic leader of the Aerialbots who constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Cargo Airplane/Head & Torso. He & the other Aerialbots arrive to Earth to fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron, where he eventually overcomes his phobia & becomes the leader he was trying project beforehand. ** Quickslinger (Emily Blunt): Aerialbot Second-in-Command who, while having a cynical view on the world, is a compassionate bot who’s willing to reach out to others in need & genuinely cares about others.She transforms into a White/Black/Gold F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet/Left Arm. She & the other Aerialbots arrive to Earth to fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & helps Jetfire out in 1 battle. Her voice pattern is based off Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist from My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). ** Air Raid (Zachary Quinto): A rash & fearless Aerialbot who has only 1 real goal in life: to have fun. His attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red Futuristic F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet/Left Leg. He & the other Aerialbots arrive to Earth to fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & fights off Unicronians with Springer. His voice pattern is based off Spock from the Star Trek reboot franchise. ** Firefly (Sebastian Stan): Aerialbot Reconnaissance Warrior & Scientist who relies on his speed & daredevil evasive tactics & combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation since he's too busy marveling at scenery. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Brown F-18 Hornet Fighter Jet/Right Arm. He & the other Aerialbots arrive to Earth to fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & fights off Unicronians. His voice pattern is based off Bucky Barnes a.k.a. the Winter Soldier from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** Skydive (Martin Freeman): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. He transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow/Red Sukhoi Su-27 Fighter Jet/Right Leg. He & the other Aerialbots arrive to Earth to fix Cybertron & to stop Quintessa & Unicron & fights off Unicronians. His voice pattern is based off Dr. John Watson from Sherlock. Decepticons * Megatron (Frank Welker): The leader of the Decepticons who gets possessed by Unicron after falling into the ocean, breaks into KSI to recreate his army & create Unicronians & fights Optimus, but snaps out & helps him defeat Unicron. He transforms into a Grey/Black Cybertronian Fighter Jet as well as 2018 Freightliner Cascadia Semi-Truck now. * Shockwave (Matt Smith): The sadistic Decepticon Second-in-Command, scientist & assassin who now transforms into a Purple/Grey/Black B-2 Spirit Bomber & an Oshkosh Logistic Vehicle System Replacement Truck. He was the first Decepticon who was rebuilt by KSI, later creates Predaking, using DNA from the deceased Dragonstorm & fights Perceptor before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Starscream (Tom Hiddleston): Megatron's Third-in-Command & Air Commander who transforms into a Grey/White/Red/Blue Yellow Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet. He was rebuilt by KSI, since Megatron found his head & fights Crosshairs before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. His voice pattern is now based off Loki from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Soundwave (Michael Fassbender): Decepticon Communications Officer who now transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver MAN HX60 4x4 Falcon Communications System Truck & a General Atomics Avenger Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. He was rebuilt by KSI & is the first one to discover about Megatron possessing Unicron, causing the Decepticons & Autobots to team up. His voice pattern is now based off David from Prometheus/Alien: Covenant. ** Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka): Soundwave’s Black/Red/Blue/Orange Andean Condor-based Mini-Con who's the leader of his Mini-Cons & was rebuilt by him, using KSI's technology. ** Ravage (Sarah Michelle Gellar): Soundwave’s short-tempered, bloodthirsty & easily startled Black/Silver/Purple/Red Panther-themed Mini-Con who was rebuilt by Soundwave using KSI's technology. Her voice pattern is now based off Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ** Rumble (Aaron Paul): Soundwave’s Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Humanoid Mini-Con who likes cracking shells & breaking what’s inside. He arrived to Earth to look for Soundwave & rebuilt him when he found he was dead for awhile. * Blackout (Tom Hardy): Decepticon Demolition Specialist who now transforms into a Grey/Black/Brown a Sikorsky CH-53K King Stallion Helicopter. He was rebuilt by KSI & causing several blackouts in the movie. * Barricade (Keanu Reeves): Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon who's one of the most wanted Decepticon criminals & is considered fractious even by Decepticon standards & now transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White Orange 2019 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Police Car. He tries to find Megatron & fights Bumblebee before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. His voice pattern is based off John Wick from the John Wick franchise. * Bonecrusher (Henry Rollins): Decepticon Warrior whose idea of a beautiful landscape is a rubble-strewn wasteland & transforms into a Khaki/Green/Purple Buffalo H Mining Vehicle. He was rebuilt by KSI & fights several Autotroopers in the movie before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Lugnut (Dean Morris): Megatron's bodyguard who was known as the Kaon Crusher in the pits of Kaon & transforms into a Purple/Jade/Khaki Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Bomber Airplane. He & Blitzwing arrive to Earth to look for Megatron, fights Mirage before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up & notices Megatron's not acting right. * Blitzwing (Tom Cavanagh): Lugnut's loud-mouthed, belligerent & brash Triple Changer partner who transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black Freewing F-14 Tomcat Twin Electric Ducted Fan Jet/Leopard 2 Tank. He & Lugnut arrive to Earth to look for Megatron & fights Hot Rod before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Sideways (Colin Farrell): Decepticon Courier who likes to team up with a bigger Decepticon to cover his insecurities & now transforms into a Grey/Black/Red 2016 Audi R8 Sports Car. He was rebuilt by KSI & fights Sideswipe before the Autobots & Decepticons team up. * Knock Out (Stanley Tucci): The vain Decepticon Medic who transforms into a Red/Black/Dark Grey 2019 Alfa Romeo Giulia Coupe Car. He arrived to Earth to find Megatron & fought Ratchet before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up. * Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore): Decepticon Transport who transforms into the Nemesis. Like Omega Supreme, he was reawakened by the Decepticons after they fixed him from when Cybertron arrived, fought Omega Supreme before the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up & he & Omega Supreme carried the surviving humans off Earth as Unicron was waking up. * John DiMaggio voices Nitro Zeus and Onslaught Humans * Carly Witwicky (Sabrina Carpenter): A smart, confident & savvy girl who's young, but accomplished & handles even life-threatening situations with an adept calm. She attended Massachusetts Institute of Technology & has a gift for chemistry & electronics, though she's not above use her sexuality to help her in time of need. She always wondered what the Transformers are like, even having a wet dream involving her becoming one of them, arrives at K.S.I. for a job interview, only to find out about the Transformers' history & encountered them during one battle while rescuing Jack & later befriends Arcee. * Chloe Bellemore (Dove Cameron): Carly's girlfriend & roommate from MIT who tries to keep Carly safe & wonders why she brings up the Transformers a lot. She encounters the Transformers when Bumblebee comes in to save her from Decepticons & follows Carly to meet the Autobots. * Jack Darby (Lucas Till): A smart, responsible dude who, before he met the Autobots, was hard at work flipping burgers so he could save up for his first motorbike, but now helps fight the Decepticons. Only 2 things get past his responsibility & intelligence: badass bikes & the need to impress girls. He meets Carly after she rescues him from one of the Transformers' battle. * Colonel Leland Bishop/Silas (Stephen Lang): The new leader of the Transformers Response Force who arrest Cade, Vivian & Santos between the 2 films. He tries to intervene the Transformers' battles a few times, only to be killed by Quintessa before she was killed by Unicron. * Izabella (Isabela Moner): A war orphan who found refuge among the ruins of Chicago, before she was taken by Cade & growing up tough, brave & amazingly adept at repairing machines, even living ones & she hasn't got time for your crap. She now has Cogman as her servant after Sqweeks' death, because Sir Edmund Burton's death in the previous film & Jimmy taking care of her after Cade was arrested by Silas & befriends Carly. * William Lennox (Josh Duhamel): A member of the United States Army Rangers & a young, yet capable officer, he has the friendship & trust of the men under his command. He was now runs the Pentagon after Morshower's death between the 2 films & yet still wants to join the fight. * Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor): A computer expert from the Pentagon who was fired for twice rewriting her supervisor's conclusions in reports. She's quite possibly the only computer nerd in the world that goes to work in a miniskirt & high heels & is able to pull it off. She now takes care of Izabella after Cade was arrested by TRF. * Seymour Simmons (John Turturro): The former Chief Agent of Sector Seven's Field Agents who relocated to Cuba where Transformers & human sympathizers were granted asylum, but had to help Carly & the others with defeating Unicron. * Darcy Tirrel (Sophia Myles): The ex-girlfriend & geologist assistant of Joshua Joyce, is practically clueless about the Transformers' war, to the point of mistaking certain 'bots as 'Decepticons. However, despite her ignorance about the Transformers, she's nowhere near as malicious or smug as the higher ups & has a good heart, genuinely caring for her colleagues. She now runs K.S.I. after Joshua was arrested by TRF for creating the K.S.I. bots that attacked Hong Kong in Age of Extinction ''& meets Carly when she arrives for a job interview, only for the machinery there to recreate several deceased Transformers & Unicronians.'' * Jimmy (Jerrod Carmichael): a young man from South Dakota whom Cade Yeager hired from a want ad. Despite being the Senior Vice President of the junkyard, he's a bit overwhelmed at dealing with Cybertronians. Others * Gemma Chan voices Quintessa * Unicron (Benedict Cumberbatch): An ancient & powerful Transformer & the film's primary antagonist. Finding Earth too unstable, he posseses Megatron in hopes to reawaken in a new body, but to do so, needs the Matrix of Leadership. Production The title of the film was first announced on November 9th, 2018 with the first teaser. The second trailer was released on March 5th, 2019. The third trailer was released on April 13, 2019 Final trailer was released on May 17, 2019. Release At first, Transformers: Into the Cosmos ''was scheduled to be released on July 1st, 2019. But on May 9, 2019, producer move the release date of this move up on July 6th, 2019. ''Transformers: Into the Cosmos was released officially on July 6th, 2019. Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response Transformers: Into the Cosmos received universal acclaim from critics and the public with an approval rating of 100% on Rotten Tomatoes, making it the best-reviewed film of the series. The site's critical consensus reads, "Harmonious, well-plotted & state-of-the-art special effects, Into the Cosmos is pretty much what you'd expect from the sixth installment of the Transformers franchise, but has also a lot more to it than just that." Some critics said that it's way better than Transformers: The Last Knight, which got negative reviews. Users response * Trigger Happy the Gremlin: Better than The Last Knight! - 10/10 * DonaldoC1997: I have one word. Just one word to describe this film. It's, AMAZING. - 9.5/10 * Spider-GemBlur: One of the greatest fanfic films that I saw of all time. - 11/10 * Accolades Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers movies Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Movies Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Transformers Category:Science fiction films Category:Action-Adventure films Category:Drama films Category:War films Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:R-Rated Movies